Dr. Cook
May 17, 1950 Today starts the pre-treatment plan of a newly committed patient named Alex. Alex is an interesting case that I have yet to figure out. He is in Rockfield under a court order, as he had murdered his whole family, consisting of his mother, father, and two brothers. He claims his eldest brother, Anthony, was the killer, completely denying he had anything to do with this. However, the case evidence shows that Anthony was killed with a kitchen knife by someone else; it was not a suicide. All forensic and court evidence points straight back to Alex, though he continues to deny. I have not met him yet, but he does not seem like the typical, run-of-the-mill psychopath we get in here every other day. ' ' May 18, 1950 After talking to Alex, I have no conclusions. He was very anxious and upset. He seemed to not know why he was institutionalized, like he does not recall any of the events of the past month. If he was an actual psychopath, he would have no problem looking anyone right into anyone’s eyes and telling them every gruesome detail of the murders of his family. Right now, he seems to not want anyone to believe he committed these crimes, even though we all know he did. He was frantic and nervous, constantly looking around like he was looking for a way out. He also kept mentioning the name Sam, which was his younger brother, like he was going to get him out of here. Alex is a very complex character that has several emotional issues. ' ' May 20, 1950 I am very perplexed over Alex. First of all, he wouldn’t answer to the name Alex. He said his name was John. His mannerisms were very different than the last time we met. The life had seem to have left his eyes. He was no longer frantic and pleading that he didn’t do it. He actually described to me how he killed Sam. He looked me in the eyes and gave me the gory details of the murder. He stabbed him 37 times. And he expressed to me that he enjoyed it. He seemed truly evil. The only reason I would doubt that he was genuinely evil is that he wasn’t yesterday. It was almost like he was a completely different person, a different personality. I have never seen anything like this before. ' ' May 22, 1950 This case keeps getting more and more complex. Today, Alex said he was a girl named Violet. He was very sunny and happy and seemed to think he was in some type of summer camp. He was very concerned with how gray the walls were. I am starting to think this is some type of serious disorder in which one person has multiple personalities, but I have never seen anything like this. Part of me is leaning towards a kind of possession, but I am skeptical about that type of supernatural stuff. I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on here. ' ' May 24, 2015 Dr. Reading and I have discussed what we should do about this odd case of multiple personalities in Alex. We have decided on sending him to Dr. Rowan for an experimental lobotomy in which he will remove a part of his brain and hopefully remove the cluster of personalities that he has developed. If this does not work, we will have to further our studies and consider supernatural causes. ' ' May 25, 2015 The lobotomy is about to take place and I am observing and taking live notes to document Alex’s reactions. He seems very nervous, though he is not resisting. He has a bug-eyed look on his face. I’m thinking this is Alex as himself. His behaviors are similar to those of our first meeting. Dr. Rowan is preparing the anesthesia… Alex is freezing. He is staring off into the distance. He looks like he’s in pain. He’s screaming. It's like something has changed in his eyes. He looks like he’s crazed… like John. He is John now. He just switched to John. He’s a very violent personality. He is looking at me and… smiling. Dr. Rowan can’t keep him down. This isn’t Alex. He’s psychotic and ev